


will my love keep you up tonight?

by Pandemic



Series: even if it makes me blind (i just want to see the light) [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-17 01:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandemic/pseuds/Pandemic
Summary: “Anyway, the point was that we wanted you to get back on the horse, so to speak.” Bucky rounds back on Steve, “We just didn’t think the horse would be a fucking unicorn.”





	will my love keep you up tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> just tooth rotting fluff and i have no apologies. i'm definitely going to riff on this for a little while longer. 
> 
> this won't make much sense as a standalone, so i recommend reading the start of this universe.

“So let me get this straight. You lie to us and tell us you are banging Tony Stark -“ Clint begins, before Bruce coughs.

“Come on Clint.”

“Sorry, _emotionally_ banging Tony Stark, with feelings involved. Who is one of our biggest clients, who we’ve just signed. You go to his office to discuss the contract, and manage to convince him to play along with your hairbrained scheme? On the fly? And what’s more it _works_ and you now actually have Tony Stark as your boyfriend and he just bought us a hot tub?” Clint’s voice pitches higher and higher with incredulity as he speaks, gracing Steve with a look he knows well. It’s the _I don’t know how you bullshitted you way into that one, but mark me down as jealous and impressed_.

It speaks volumes about Steve and Clint’s friendship that the look has a specific category, and that this doesn’t even rank for the top five times it’s been wheeled out. Maybe top ten.

No, there was the dare Nat gave him and Bucky to see who could make it downstairs fastest and Steve immediately jumped out a second story window and broke a wrist. Top 15. Top 15 for sure.

“It’s a bold play.” Sam agrees, “but then you have the unhealthiest relationship with acceptable risk that I’ve ever seen. So at least it wasn’t someone like Thaddeus Ross.”

Bruce groans. “I think Steve's got more sense than that.”

"He's got as much sense as a screen door on a submarine." Bucky deadpans, and Bruce snorts half of his beer up his nose, choking.

Steve grabs a handful of fries from the bucket in the middle of the table and shrugs. He's known Buck long enough not to raise to the bait. It'd end in food flying and a temporary ban from Shield (he says this from past experience). “I never said it was a smart plan. Just enough to get you all off my back. Why doesn’t Sam get the same treatment?! He’s been single for years.”

“Hey!”

“Sam’s a hopeless case, it’s like trying to convince a sloth to sprint. Pointless for everyone involved.” Nat reasons.

**“HEY.”**

“You’d have more luck convincing the Jackson 5 to reunite than getting Sam to date.” Bucky interjects.

“I think I’m crying a little bit.” Sam whines, before Clint reaches over and ruffles his hair.

“Anyway, the point was that we wanted you to get back on the horse, so to speak.” Bucky rounds back on Steve, needling Sam momentarily forgotten in the face of his main goal.

“We didn’t think you’d have ended up getting back on a fucking unicorn.” Clint snorts, and Steve treats him with a glare.

“I think it worked out just fine for me.” Steve says, voice going soft towards the end as he watches the object of their conversation step into Shield. His hair is dark and slick with what Steve probably guesses is motor oil, sparkling eyes framed by dark circles, jumper (Steve’s) five times too big for him, and jeans about four holes past the trash clinging to his hips.

 _Gorgeous_ , is all Steve can think.

“Hey.” He says softly as the object of his affection strolls up to the table and snags a chip from his hand.

“Hey.” Tony says back, even softer. They stare at each other, eyes swimming, for what feels like only moments, before Tony leans forward and presses a kiss to Steve’s lips. It’s chaste and easy, Steve’s hands going up to tangle in Tony’s hair.

They part, and smile stupidly at each other for a minute more.

“Hey.” Steve says again, struck dumb to say anything else.

“Oh EUGHH.” Clint gags from behind them.

“Make it stop!!!” Bucky chimes in, voice in staged fake horror.

Steve reaches behind Tony, the perfect excuse to wrap his arms round his lover and pull him in for another kiss, flipping off the group with his free hand.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Please_ do drop a comment, or find me on [tumblr](https://eachxnn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
